Set
Set (セス, Sesu) aka The Desert Fiend, is a mage of House of Life who uses Sand Magic and Wind Magic. Appearance Set is a green haired young man with blue eyes, he is rather skinny and of average height. He wears maroon pants and tattered coat, a beige shirt, a striped tie, green leggings, green sleeves and black shoes. Personality He enjoys playing games and eating sweets and gets bored easily. He is usually running off on his own to entertain himself, sometimes at the expense of others, making him one of the least liked members of the guild. When in combat he tends to toy with his opponent and drags battles out longer than they need to go. History Set was found by Geb and his wife 11 years ago in a desert and he was half dead. They brought him back to the guild and he quickly earned a name for himself as someone who doesn't get along well with others. He usually goes on jobs on his own and spends more time than needed on the job and then spends most, if not all, of his earnings on sweets. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 7: The Seekers of Vengeance' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 1: Protectors of Life, Hunters of Revenge' *'Chapter 4: Halfway' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' Omega *'Chapter 2: The First Room - A Poisoned Desert Oasis' *'Chapter 3: The Halls - Words of Mass Destruction' *'Chapter 4: The Halls - Completely Destroyed' *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 8: Fight with the Four Continues' *'Chapter 9: The Unstoppable Bull and the Surprise Guests' *'Chapter 10: The Bird and the Snake' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Sand Magic: Set's main magic. His spells all mention the desert, giving him his moniker The Desert Fiend. *'Desert Sands' (砂漠の砂, Sabaku no Suna): Set sends a blast of sand at the opponent. The sand is extremely hot and dries out any water around the opponent. *'Encroaching Desert Sands' (砂漠の砂の侵入, Sabaku no Suna no Shin'nyū): Set surrounds himself, and the opponent, with sand. This is usually used before one of his Combination Spells. Wind Magic: Set's secondary magic. These spells also tend to mention the desert. *'Desert Winds' (砂漠の風, Sabaku no Kaze): Set blasts the opponent with hot, drying wind. *'Rising Currents' (上昇流, Jōshō-ryū): Set can use this to either lift himself up, almost as if flying, or to send his opponent into the air. Combination Magic: Set has shown the ability to combine his two magics into one spell without the assistance of others. *'Sandstorm' (砂嵐, Sunaarashi): Set combines Desert Sands, or Encroaching Desert Sands, with Desert Winds. This creates a blinding storm of sand *'Sand Twister' (砂ツイスター, Suna Tsuisutā): Set combines Encroaching Desert Sands, or Desert Sands, with Rising Currents. This creates a massive vortex of wind and sand. Trivia *Set, or Seth, is the Egyptian god of the desert, storms and chaos *The appearance is that of Amaimon from Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:The Omega Arrives Category:Original Characters Category:The Omega Stories Category:S-Class Mage